


Piqued

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Character Study, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Cullen requests to be bound at night as to not harm Lavellan, Lavellan decides to play.





	Piqued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



“I can’t,” Cullen had denied each time Lavellan had asked him to spend the night. Knowing that his stoic commander would tell him when he was ready, Lavellan hadn’t pushed. 

On the evening Cullen had dropped the shackles and chains into Lavellan’s hands and the way Cullen hadn’t been able to meet Lavellan’s eyes, the smirk that had first stretched Lavellan’s mouth wide had faded in the face of Cullen’s near palpable fear. 

Lavellan had sat quietly as Cullen had forced out the words that clearly cost him so much to reveal, about his past, about what had been done to him and what he’d done to others, about his nightmares and his fears, about not being able to forgive himself if he ever hurt Lavellan while lost in a dream and unable to recognize the mage at his side was his lover, not an enemy. 

That first night, while hesitant that doing this would make things hard and not less for Cullen, Lavellan had done as Cullen had asked and restrained him as had been requested, making a mental note to commission something softer for Cullen’s wrists. 

The nightmares that had come that night hadn’t been unexpected, but had been painful for Lavellan to watch, knowing that Cullen had suffered and still suffered so. That Cullen seemed to actively calm at Lavellan’s touch and soft spoken words had been a relief.

It hadn’t been until nearly two weeks of similar nights, that one morning upon waking up hard, his hips rolling lazily against Cullen’s thigh, that Lavellan had realized just what kind of fun they could have with Cullen’s current position. And oh the fun they’ve had. 

 

Lavellan woke with the dawn and pushing sleeping mused curls from his face, he tugged down the covers to bare the bound form lying by his side. The softly lined leather cuffs wrapped around each wrist and ankle attached to chains that had enough give to not be uncomfortable. It wasn’t often that Lavellan awoke before Cullen, nor did they often have time to indulge themselves in the morning, and Lavellan couldn’t help but appreciate the way that the sun illuminated Cullen’s golden form. 

Eyes drawn to the way Cullen’s nipples peaked at the chill of the morning air, Lavellan couldn’t help but lean down and capture one in his mouth as his hand rose to tug at the other. 

Cullen made a sound, a soft moan as he twisted slightly against the bedding. Teasing the nub with his tongue, Lavellan watched as Cullen’s lashes fluttered against his cheeks, the way his muscles tightened beneath Lavellan’s ministrations. Cullen was often quiet on mornings likes these, rarely speaking, and instead basking in the sensations that Lavellan rung from him.

Closing his teeth on the nub, Lavellan tugged on it and was rewarded with a shout from Cullen as he attempted to squirm unsure if he wanted more or less. 

Glancing down at where Cullen’s cock now laid thick against his thigh, Lavellan knew the answer. Many mornings had started like this, with Lavellan’s lips and teeth and tongue worrying Cullen’s nipples until he begged for release. The first day Cullen had come with no other stimulation had surprised them both and unleashed a monster in Lavellan who wanted to see it again.

Many days Cullen sat at his desk, nipples swollen red and throbbing so sensitive beneath his clothing as he tried to focus on his paperwork rather than the spark of arousal that his every movement caused. 

“Someday we won’t need the chains,” Lavellan said as he moved to straddle Cullen’s chest, his own cock rising hard as he pulled harshly on both of Cullen’s nipples, loving the indecision on Cullen’s face as he tried to decide if he wanted to press closer to lessen the painful pleasure or just savor it. Lavellan made the choice for him, pressing his weight more firmly onto Cullen’s chest as he slid his cock along the crease of Cullen’s chest muscles, tugging on Cullen’s nipples to pull the flesh closer and create more friction. 

“The other day I learned the most curious Tevinter custom,” Lavellan said conversationally as though they weren’t both ready to burst, his hips rolling against Cullen’s chest. “Not only do they pierce their ears there, they pierce their nipples.” Lavellan pressed the swollen flesh tightly between thumb and forefinger to make his point. “Can you imagine how magnificent you’d look with hoops ready for me—” 

Cullen arched beneath him with a cry, and Lavellan shuddered as he felt the wet streaks of Cullen’s release against his back which triggered his own orgasm as he painted Cullen’s face and chest before slumping over him. 

“Schedule it.”

Lavellan opened his eyes and struggled to focus and stared down at Cullen in confusion.

“Find someone discrete and schedule it.”

A wide smile spread across Lavellan’s face as he imagined the fun they could have.


End file.
